


Old Dogs, New Tricks

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a penis (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bloodhound hc x Bloodhound hc u read it right, Breeding Kink, Canon Nonbinary Character, Creampie, Daddy kink but only Daddy used as a title BRIEFLY, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Bites, Nonbinary Character, Other, Piercings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body mods, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: My Bloodhound hc (Hound) featuring my gf's Bloodhound hc (Rune) who are married and in love and have three daughters together. Rune returns home after a month long hunting trip looking for a predator taking all the game around their home, returning successfully and very much missing their beloved spouse.OrIn which the hellhounds have been separated for a month and not even that much of a cool down can quell their heavy flames of desire for one another.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Bloodhound (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Old Dogs, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to an image of our Bloodhounds!](https://hurtled-into-chaos-you-fight.tumblr.com/post/630531685415600128/boi-its-breeding-season-a-season-from-mine-and)
> 
> If you wanna follow me, support me, or request junk from me, here's my social medias! (Must be 18+ to follow)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Hound had never thought they’d be this happy.

Hound and Rune had been a tragedy on their own, together they shared in each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Sharing the title of Bloodhound in the arena, sharing the victories and the losses in one another.

They had met as children, their parents both working together as scientists and finding out they had children in similar age. Hound remembers meeting Rune that day. It had been snowing out, cold and burning the tips of their noses. How they had commented on Rune’s bear-like teeth and how much shorter Rune had been despite being older. And how Rune had declared that they would be much taller one day.

How their rivalry had started young.

Rune’s parents- Hound's parents- the cryofreeze stole them both. Hound remembers seeing their father running for home, how Rune had tried to yank them back and away from the window, but damage to Hound’s eyes had been done that day from watching the icy white blast. The memory a scar of clinging to Rune and sobbing. Just as Rune had done to them not long before when their own parents had been taken.

Then their uncle had taken them both in.  **_ Hellhounds _ ** , Artur would call them with a groan when he saw the young teenagers causing chaos around him. Where Rune went, Hound went. And where Hound went, Rune went. Attached at the hip since they could both remember. One without the other meant something was wrong. Or that they were about to pull a trick on their dearest uncle.

Their tragedies piled one after the other on top of each other.

Artur passed, their shared victory and justice of the goliath, the same ache for some sort of meaning. They found solace in each other in their darkest of times, as they always had. Never one without the other.

Hound had foolishly thought that their feelings were not reciprocated and they had long since decided that Rune would always be their platonic life partner- not that that was an issue. They were grateful to have them within their life for as long as time would allow until Valhalla was nigh. 

And then one fateful summer solstice, in their very early 20’s, there had been fire, dancing, drink, food. It had been warm to dance by the fire, even warmer to know Rune had been watching from afar, their long hair getting braided by the other villagers with beautiful flowers. Rune had been beautiful with their matching paint on their face, long since tattooed like Hound’s. Even more beautiful when they had smiled at Hound from across the way, igniting that flame of yearning within their heart.

Song and dance had been left on both of their tongues that night, they were equally supposed to retire to bed. But in the heat of the moment, confessions had happened, and Hound had been the first to both croon out their feelings, and urge Rune down to their height to press their first, sweet kiss together. It had been messy, unpracticed from only so few encounters with others. And yet, it had been perfect all the same.

Not long after, marriage was inevitable. Something they both had wanted equally and had conversations about. Their tying ceremony had been an excitement across the village. Wed in autumn, ceremonial blades exchanged, excitement buzzing around them and the warmth of the  Allfather pressing into their bodies as if their red string of fate had finally been tied into a perfect little knot around each other’s hearts.

They always said that your soulmate you were forever tied to. Even if in some lives you never found each other, or in some lives you just remained closest of friends. It appears in these lives they had now, they found each other.

And in this life, they were in love.

Their rivalry and chemistry never diminished. And over time they created a family within each other. Their home was built on their home planet, Talos. A two-story cottage fit with a garden and beautiful interior that they had over the years. A big kitchen for the two that loved to cook for each other, tables outside provided for when they needed to skin the prey they had caught. The frozen ground of their planet meant they also had a traditional ice cellar, one that Hound’s mother used to have when they were young and could foggily remember.

Picture frames on their walls of them both throughout the years, or with their squad of other legends that they had become close to. Rune had always been the more outgoing of the two, while Hound had been more wary of letting anyone into their lives. It took time and patience, but eventually Hound could go out with Rune to the after parties, or simply with others to enjoy themself.

The visions for what their gods wanted them to do always came to Hound. Visions of the games, promises they couldn’t quite grasp ahold of, something telling them to go there and  **_ fight _ ** . They had told Rune, and they set out to become  a part of this blood sport to appease the  Allfather in what they assumed was more frequent sacrifice. The games had allowed them both in to compete, and that only seemed to spike their rivalry higher.

To be the other’s sacrifice for their god? That was a gift all in its own. To dig their blades into one another and give the bloodiest show of them all. It became a warning. That if the Hellhounds were on opposite squads;  ** Don’t get in their way ** .

After all, you’d only be an appetizer at that rate.

And yet, through all these years of being guided, retirement had been at hand. Though the cryofreeze long ago proved to slow their aging physically once they reached about their forties each. Curious testing had been done by Ajay and Natalie alike, both fascinated by how the cryofreeze seemed to need time to latch ahold and slow down the aging process. Instead of 100 years being the seeming deadline of their lives, they had 200 to look forward to, and a lot longer for their age to really show.

Even if age would not stop them from participating in the arena of the Apex games, their gods allowed them the reward of retirement and to finally raise a family of their own.

Something Hound liked to tease Rune about when more of Rune’s grays started to show through. Crooning that their father’s genes most certainly took about them most and relishing in how Rune would flash those sharp teeth back at them in a grin and tease back that Hound always did say they found older people more attractive. “Have I become  _ irresistible  _ to you, my love?” Rune would tease. Only to have Hound croon back either something sweet, or scoff playfully and roll their eyes, quipping back something akin to ‘Do not flatter yourself’.

And now? Their family had grown. Three daughters, all so dearly beloved.

Willow was their first and fondly nicknamed Cub. She was their eldest at 13, with a darker skin tone matching Rune’s but starting to develop vitiligo. Her skin was turning lighter in a patch near the corner of her mouth, another at her neck. Her hair was wild and curly, sticking up in all directions in the same amber shade as Rune’s. Triple canines were just as sharp as Rune’s and led to many, many teething toys as a babe. She also had peculiar heterochromia, with her left eye a soft golden hazel, and her right a red one similar to Rune’s.

Battya, or Bat, was their second at 12 years of age. She took heavily after Rune. Her skin tone matched, with black soft curls edging almost purple- taking after Rune’s mother. She had bright red eyes and sharp bear-like teeth just like her Baba, as well as pointed little ears that only amplified her nickname of Bat. Curiously she had a birth mark on her skin, almost like a red stain going across her eyes, the bridge of her nose, and over her temples as if someone took a paint brush and slathered it right across. They had always told her it was her warrior symbol, born brave. No need for insecurities on it when she’d always been proud of it.

And then Iris, fondly nicknamed Bug for her heavy love of insects. She was their newest addition, only a little over a year old now. And yet, she was most certainly the oddest of their children in terms of appearance. With soft, strawberry blonde loose curls. A softer, olive skin tone with big, doe-like brown eyes. She only had singular canines, but they were sharp and made her look more like a golden-haired little vampire when she smiled nowadays with all her baby teeth in.

Rune had been on a hunting trip for the month. There had been an abnormally large beast killing local prey, diminishing wild life around. Which left Hound at home with their three little ones. Not that it wasn’t hard, of course, but the girls were very well behaved. And now that Willow and  Battya were older, it certainly made things easier. Hound keeps them busy with schooling, making sure they had activities to keep them actively engaged for their appropriate age groups.

Arthur and Muninn also help with the children. Muninn is better with them all, flying around and having the girls chase her whilst they giggle and try to catch at her talons.  Yggdrasi had taken some warming up to Hound, but their children he did great with. It seemed he liked their baby stages the most, taking more care to rest on  Iris’ bouncing seat to gently bounce or rock it or bring her some of her toys. If he were here and not with Rune, of course, he always aided on their hunts. This one was no different.

Arthur, being the baby of the ravens, still liked to be coddled. But now the girls just liked to use him as part of their games. Such as if they were playing Villain and Hero, Arthur would tend to be one of their ‘sidekicks’, happily crooning and croaking as he played his part. Or he’d end up in one of their doll cradles, being rocked and treated like the baby that he was.

Hound loved the time with their girls. Never a dull day with them.  But, of course they missed Rune. Even when they were in the games and Hound was retired, staying at home with their first born, it never did  **_ not  _ ** hurt to be apart. Insomnia had plagued them most of their life- pregnancy made them sleep nearly as long as their spouse. But without them in bed with them now, Hound felt restless and overly worried.

Then again, the last time Rune went on a hunt alone, when they were far younger, Hound had gone in seek of them. And had found them bloodied, scars across one eye to now match Hound, blinded in one eye entirely.

The only things keeping them from going and finding them themself now is the fact Hound kept the girls safe. And Muninn would occasionally leave for a day or two and then return, calm as could be and allowing Hound to relax knowing Rune was safe.

Summer meant more outside time now that the cooler weather had gone. Everyone was outside comfortably. The ravens perched on their favorite perches, Willow and  Battya playing swords, and Iris on Hound’s lap playing with their curls that were spilling down their shoulder.

The gods had shown Hound of Rune’s arrival home today. It’s been a little over a month, anticipation filling their body as they anxiously look over towards the trail of the woods. And that is when Hound hears the telltale sounds of Yggdrasil’s cawing outside, echoing through the woods and signaling their return.

Arthur and Muninn are quick to take off from their perches outside to go greet their sibling, quickly returning to their perches to start preening the grumpy looking raven.

Willow and  Battya recognize Yggdrasil’s return as they pause their play with their wooden swords. Battya takes the opportunity to jab her sword into Willow’s side, causing the eldest to gasp at her. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

“Yuh-huh! You still are  _ technically  _ armed!”  Battya quickly points back, gesturing to the sword in Willow’s hand who huffs and sticks her tongue out at her sister. Hound tries not to laugh, balancing Iris in their lap who happily croons and makes reaching, grabby fingers for the three ravens nearby.

When Rune emerges from the forest, Hound sighs as their breath is taken from them all in one go at seeing them again. So beautiful, they think as Rune stands in the summer air. Their long hair is pulled into its signature ponytail, braids a bit frazzled assumingly from their hunt with no time to  rebraid it. Their amber waves had more grays in it now, their body more solid looking as they’d gotten older. They stand in just a pair of their loose, black tactical pants and boots, a heavy pelt around their shoulders from the beast they must have hunted and dragging a heavy, huge sealed bag behind them.

“Baba!!!!” Willow shouts with delight upon seeing them. Rune’s quick to drop the pelt onto the bag, getting down on one knee and opening their arms up as their daughters run at them. Immediately they’re both scooped up with ease into their arms, Hound watching from the porch with a fond smile as Iris squeals in their lap excitedly at seeing them.

Hound’s ears perk to catch what they’re saying as Rune sets them down. They’re talking excitedly about all the things they’ve done and were taught whilst Rune was gon. Battya especially excited about learning about wildlife and being able to go out and practice tracking. Willow excitedly talks about the foliage they learned, especially what was edible and what was not, since she had a knack of trying to consume, really, well, anything.

But then,  Battya is trying to climb up Rune, excitedly bouncing at them. “Can I go with you next time, Baba? C’mon you said one day I would get to go!”

“And one day you shall, Bat,” Rune promises, ruffling her curls as she  pouts up at them. “You’re still too young. I promise when the day comes that you will not be left out.”

“Piiiiiinkie promise?”

Rune cracks a smile down at her, that warm little one that always made Hound’s heart twist in absolute adoration as they extend their pinkie down to her to hook around. “Pinkie promise. Now. Shall we head inside? I am sure you and your sister wish to hear of what happened?”

And once more, Willow and Battya immediately cheer, quickly scurrying past Hound to get inside to get all set up to hear of their stories. Willow is gentle to take Iris from Hound, holding her like shown to take her inside and go set her in her rocker.

Which leaves Rune and Hound outside and alone. Save for their ravens who are too caught up in seeing each other.

Rune greets Hound with that big smile of theirs, their eyes narrowing and their sharp teeth showing. Hound stands to greet them, reaching up to cup their cheeks and drawing them down until their foreheads can softly press together, their noses brushing.

Hound’s thumbs trace along their cheekbones, and Rune’s rest with one at Hound’s nape under their curls, the other resting on the curve of their waist.

“ _ Tunglið _ _ mitt _ ,” Rune sighs out, murmuring it so tenderly. There doesn’t need to be any other words spoken for Hound to know. To feel their love and adoration rushing into them, to know that they were just as equally missed and yearned for.

“ _ Sólin _ __ _ mín _ ,” Hound murmurs in turn, tipping their head softly to brush their noses in a gentle nuzzle. Soon drawing Rune into a soft kiss, nothing but a whisper of a peck of their lips brushing. “You have done well. I thank you for your hunt and your sacrifice...But perhaps you shall do it  **_ quicker  _ ** next time?” It’s a tease, spoken with an upturn of a smirk on their lips that they feel Rune return.

“Aye. I will be sure to ask the next beast if they will be so kind as to leave a more obvious trail so I may return back home to my family. My apologies,  _ Your Highness. _ ” Rune speaks in that same teasing tone, dipping down to peck another kiss on Hound’s lips, their fingers tightening lightly on the back of their neck to keep Hound still as they sigh into their beloved’s mouth tenderly.

This kiss is held, with Hound’s hands falling from cupping Rune’s cheeks to instead sliding down their neck, over their shoulders to feel Rune sigh into their mouth. There’s a gentle tug at Hound’s waist to draw them closer, until Hound’s arms can encircle their neck, standing on their tiptoes as Rune’s hands fall to their waist in turn. Chest to chest, body to body. As best as one can when your spouse stands three heads taller than you.

At least Rune kept to their promise as children of growing taller than Hound.

When the kiss is softly broken, Rune turns their head to kiss at Hound’s cheek, moving across their flesh over to their gauged lobe where their heated lips brush over the cool flesh. Their voice is quiet, only a whisper when they lightly groan into Hound’s ear, “The things I have thought of while being away from that  **_ divine  _ ** mouth. You taunt me even when we are apart, did you know that, my love?”

Hound’s breath hitches, their eyes going half lidded behind the red lenses of their glasses. Their cheeks flush, clearing their throat and murmuring Rune’s name in embarrassment when their spouse’s fingers tighten on their waist.

And yet, Rune continues, nosing at their cheek all the while, “I cannot wait to get my mouth on that  _ sweet pussy  _ of yours,  **_ Hound _ ** . To see it take my cock and hear you  _ beg  _ for me to breed you. I shall have you pliant and mewling beneath me, just you wait and see.”

Hound’s breath hitches at the growl of their name, but they  _ know  _ Rune is taunting them. Pulling at their need and desire for control by threatening for Hound to just give it to them. A low growl blossoms from Hound’s lips, but they can’t even get a threat out before Rune is pulling away with that cocky little  smirk they liked to give and a peck on Hound’s forehead.

Rune goes inside, leaving Hound to straighten themself out. They sigh up to the skies, cursing and blessing the  Allfather for allowing their spouse to be such a tease. Not that Hound was any better on any other day. Rune was easy enough to tease with a little bit of skin showing or even a certain word could get them to perk like the dog they were.

Seems Rune being gone for a whole month left Hound open and easy to fall prey to Rune’s little games.  But, they had to remain calm. Rune’s games were best played by finding loopholes. Rune wanted them, that much they could tell, and Rune was not nearly as patient as Hound for sexual endeavors.

Perhaps they wanted Hound to give in, to pounce them, to find some sort of alone time during the day to get a quickie in. And as tempting as that was, Hound would remain patient.

Any game of Rune’s, Hound had to be the victor. And by remaining patient and not falling prey to their teases, that meant winning.

So, the day goes by with Rune trying to win their little game. The girls are free from their lessons today to enjoy their Baba being home, and all of them are more interested in Rune anyhow. Iris sits happily on Rune’s lap, allowing her hands to be grabbed so she can help participate in their story as Rune makes her gently ‘punch’ in the air to explain a sequence that makes Iris squeal in delight.

Throughout the rest of the day, Rune tries to rile up Hound. Purposefully sliding behind them when they’re washing vegetables from the garden to press their hips close against Hound’s ass. Their warm hands grab Hound’s hips, their thumbs sliding underneath their top to rub circles onto their bare flesh.

Hound only hums, asking them to grab a knife for them and hiding their smirk when they hear Rune make a soft, whining noise under their breath when Hound doesn’t so much as shiver.

It happens again when Hound’s making dinner and the girls are happily drawing in the living room with Iris bouncing in her chair and making happy sounds each time the girls turn to address her. Rune slides up behind them again, hooking their chin over their shoulder and wrapping arms around their waist. It’s innocuous, nothing out of the ordinary for something they’d do. Just lightly swaying with each step Hound takes to reach a new ingredient to put into the pot.

“My love,” Rune murmurs, their voice gruff as they murmur it just below Hound’s ear where they’ve turned their head to press a kiss. A shiver runs up Hound’s spine, their eyes fluttering briefly, but they continue their task at hand with only a curious noise to show they heard Rune. “I  **_ ache  _ ** for you so badly. Must you tease me all day?”

“Tease you?” Hound smirks in return, trying not to smile at how  _ whiny  _ their poor spouse sounds. “I have done nothing of the sort. I believe it is  **_ you  _ ** trying to start something, is it not?”

A dramatic, feigned gasp is heard near their ear in such a way it makes Hound smile, tilting their head softly to rest it against Rune’s who squeezes around their middle a little tighter.  ”Me ??? Why, Hound, I would  **_ never _ ** -” Spoken in a faux hurt tone that only is quickly dissolved by Rune nuzzling into their neck to hide their smile against Hound’s colder skin.

It quiets down after a moment. Left with just them softly swaying in the kitchen as Hound works on chopping carrots for the stew. This would normally lull Rune to sleep- backwards narcoleptic that they were. They do feel a little heavier against Hound’s back, but judging by the light rubbing of their fingertips on Hound’s exposed hips, they’re still lucid enough to hear and feel everything happening.

Once the  kjötsúpa is all prepped and cooking, Hound takes the time to wash their hands with Rune still moving with them. Soon turning in their grip so that Hound’s lower back could press to the countertop edge, Rune standing straight to gently hold their waist and look down at them just as Hound reaches up to cup their cheek. Hound’s hand soon slides down to the side of their tattooed neck. A soft sigh falls from their full lips as they look over Rune’s features, softened with intimacy.

No matter how many years, or how many days they woke up to them. No matter how long time had passed- they were still one of the most beautiful things Hound had ever seen.

A smile narrows Rune’s eyes, showing the crow’s feet more and making Hound’s heart twist in love and adoration all in one go. They want to kiss them breathless, leave Rune gasping open mouthed beneath them with all their serrated teeth showing. They crave to pull their hair, make a mess of them.

It must show on Hound’s face what they’re imagining, judging by the soft flush to Rune’s cheeks as they tilt their head down at their spouse. “And what are you thinking of,  _ tunglið _ _ mitt _ ? I do so love when you get that look in your eye.”

“Tearing you apart.” Hound answers honestly with a soft, breathy tone. Their nails lightly scratching down Rune’s bare chest as their hand slides down, letting a playful finger hook into the ring hanging from their nipple and hearing Rune’s breath catch.

Their ears perk to the sound of their children giggling in the other room, a quick glance to the side towards the living room before their eyes return to Rune’s, a teasing smile playing on their lips. “Perhaps you shall win your game after all. However, it shall be  ** later  ** than you have tried to make it.”

In an instant, Rune is perked up like a puppy without a tail to wag. Their hands tighten a little on Hound’s waist, their eyes going half lidded with their unblinded eye’s pupil going razor thin and predatory. Rune’s lips part to speak, but they’re quickly cut off from anything vulgar coming from their lips by the sound of the little pitter patter of one of their children’s feet.

Instantly they separate before Willow comes happily trotting in to show off her artwork. Rune separates entirely from Hound to compliment her on it, letting her guide them from the kitchen so they could go sit with them for their arts and crafts session. Only with a parting look around the corner at Hound that makes their breath catch lightly in their throat.

It allows Hound to take a deep, slow breath, running a hand through their curls to flip them and try to cool themself down as their mind flashes to just how  **_ hungry  _ ** Rune looked just moments ago.

A month. A month is how long they’d gone without even kissing them. Hound always had, throughout their life, a struggle with masturbation, even with toys. So, they hadn’t really had well...anything sexual as of recent.

Rune, on the other hand...

Hound could imagine them in the woods with Yggdrasil asleep, a hand over their mouth and their other around their cock. That cute little face they made when they were close with their brows furrowed and their teeth threatening to break skin on their lip. They wonder if they would have tried to ease fingers into their own body with thought of Hound doing the same. If their nails dug into the dirt around them as they fucked their own fist and thought of their beloved back at home-

Heat rushes through Hound’s body again and they scold themself mentally for being so openly ready to jump their spouse. They weren’t in their twenties anymore! Even if the cryofreeze did slow down their physical aging immensely, shouldn’t there have been some sort of buffer? Something to diminish those vulgar feelings that they ached to act upon?

Apparently not considering that even after three kids and about thirty years of marriage, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Once the kids were asleep, that is, no need for accidents to occur.

And of course, Rune aged like a fine wine and only got more attractive by the day.

Sometimes Hound  **_ did  _ ** miss the spontaneous sex, however. Of running in the woods to either chase or be chased. To have their cheek pressed into the mud and tied up as they snarled and snapped their teeth at Rune. Or to have Rune on their knees in turn, a knife held at their throat and Hound crooning about what good prey they had made, and how they’d make an excellent sacrifice for their gods.

Nowadays anything sexual had to be done when their children were asleep. Normally with a hand over Hound’s mouth and Rune’s teeth in their neck so they could both keep quiet.

It felt just as good, even some nights a bit better when they both were desperate to keep quiet.

Now with Rune’s relentless teasing and barely there strokes all day, Hound’s mind is anxious to get to the night. The girls were always good about their sleep schedules, and Iris was just as hard of a sleeper as Rune was after she no longer needed to breastfed. Although Rune always ensured Hound’s breasts were always full, even after she stopped needing it.

Hound used to joke that Rune was just  **_ waiting  _ ** for their children to stop breastfeeding so they could have a turn. They learned quickly they weren’t too far off. Not that Hound minded, it was a gifted blessing from their gods to give them a healthy body to be able to carry their children with little to no issue. If their spouse wished to have the excess and it made them both happy, why fret about it?

Ah, well, except if they heard Iris cry. But leaks could be stopped by nursing pads and bras. Their daughters were old enough for Hound to explain and for them to understand how breast milk worked, so if Hound  **_ did  _ ** leak through anything, there wasn’t any uncomfortable questions.

Soon, dinner comes around and everyone is sat down. Iris is offered the same with it mashed up in a bowl and Rune offering little bites to her. Hound smiles oh so fondly at them when Iris eyes the spoonful skeptically, pouting and shaking her head up until Rune takes a few bites.

It’s cute to watch them interact, watching  Iris’ little hand reach out and make a ‘ gimme ’ motion to the spoon as Rune pretends to keep the food. “Oh? But I thought you did not want it, Iris?”

“Baba!  Bababababa !” She sternly  baby talks back at them, her hand still clenching and unclenching until Rune offers her the spoon to have a bite. Her little curly blonde head shakes a few times, clearly an abnormal texture in her mouth, but soon she’s repeating Rune’s parental name for more to have.

Then after dinner, Rune does the dishes and cleans up with  Battya offering to help and doing her best to carry the heavier of the objects. Their home is once more comfortably noisy with the return of Hound’s spouse, back on their regular schedule as Willow clings onto Rune’s hip and asks them questions about their hunt while they were gone. Allowing Hound to slip past them to bathe Iris properly.

Once the girls are all washed, Iris is put to bed first when her eyes grow heavy, taken by Rune who kisses all over her face when she sleepily gurgles up at them. Hound sits with their other two daughters as they do a quiet activity together with  Battya practicing her reading skills while Willow works on her art. But once they start to get tired, they’re trudging up the stairs to their respective rooms with calls of goodnights all around.

The tension between Rune and Hound amplifies in less than ten minutes after when Hound declares they’re getting a shower with a glance over their shoulder at their spouse and an added, “You should bathe as well. I am sure your journey was long.”

Hound doesn’t miss the way they growl low under their breath when Hound disappears back around the corner.

Bathing together was an intimacy that they had shared for a long time. Rune could get rather handsy during it at times, and Hound expects nothing less as they prepare the shower now. Making sure the temperature would be warm enough for themself, but not too hot to overheat Rune.

Hound hears the light padding behind them before they feel heated hands slide around their hips, pulling them back against their spouse and making Hound smile when they stand back up from their leaned over position. Hound hums when they feel one of Rune’s hands come up, delicately pulling their curls to the side to expose their neck so Rune’s lips can press hungry kisses along it.

“You are impatient.” Hound sighs out when Rune’s fingers slide up their top, pulling at it to get it up and over their head with only a small part from their bodies touching. Their sports bra is next, gingerly pulled off and making Hound exhale with the heaviness of their breasts. Rune’s hands immediately find them, squeezing and making Hound’s breath catch in turn when their rough thumbs slip over their pierced nipples. “ _ Nnh _ -”

“You don’t appear any more patient than me, my love.” Rune murmurs back when Hound’s head falls back against their chest, their back lightly arching when Rune circles their nipples teasingly.

Hound can only huff back in turn, feeling the burning ache already starting in their lower belly. A flash of heat curls onto their face when they hear Rune growl lightly behind them when they pinch their thumbs and forefingers around their nipples, wetness leaking from them near instantly. By the  _ gods _ -

“ **_ Beautiful _ ** .” Rune remarks in a growl, “How I have missed  _ these  _ so dearly.” Their voice emphasizes when they squeeze their hands around Hound’s breasts. A teasing tone lilting in their voice and making Hound let out a breathy, amused sound. Oh, how many times had they pulled that joke on Rune in the past when they would return from the games. Squeezing hands around their pecs or ass and remarking over how much Hound missed either one. Only to add a ‘I suppose you were missed as well’ towards Rune themself.

Hound can feel how Rune is hard through their pants, feeling the press on their lower back from behind. That eager press against them like a pup waiting for a treat, trying to get Hound to press back into them in that subtle way they do. Hound rewards them by pressing their body weight backwards, lifting their ass and is rewarded in turn with how Rune’s breath hitches and their warm hands squeeze around Hound’s chest.

“Are you going to undress me further? Or do you plan to finish in your clothing?” Hound teases when they feel Rune’s hips dip to press more to their ass rather than their back. The small humps rocking their bodies in sync and Rune’s needy grinding sending a spark of arousal through Hound’s body.

“ _ You are impatient _ ,” Rune mimics their voice back from earlier to a T. A cursed gift they had for being annoyingly good at mimicking voices like a magpie. It makes Hound’s face flush red, opening their mouth to retort, only for a whine to exhale when their nipples are squeezed again and spilling small droplets of milk down their body. “Do I not get to savor you before I devour you, little moon?”

“You are not  ** savoring ** , you are  **_ toying _ ** -” Hound growls back, sounding weaker by the second when one of Rune’s hands slides down their abdomen. It leaves a heated trail over their freezing skin, their fingertips pressing down ever so slightly and Hound knows they’re feeling over the stretch marks over their skin. Hound loved their new stretch marks, taking great pride in them. Rune always mentioned how beautiful they were, kissing up the lightning bolt patterns going up their abdomen.

Even now Hound can feel the love between them in that small touch.

That hand slides down Hound’s sweatpants, able to cup their entire cunt with their one hand. A low growl is heard rumbling in Rune’s throat, their lips pressing beneath Hound’s ear as they murmur low. “No underwear? My love, we both know you do not have the excuse of getting too hot for that. Were you hoping I would take you today? Pounce you after our children were asleep?”

Hound can’t reply. Instead, their nails press against Rune’s forearm as they grab at them desperately when their calloused fingers part Hound’s lower lips to sandwich their large clit between their fingers. They already know they’re soaking wet, but feeling the easy slide of each jerk on their clit only reminds them further of the effects Rune had on their body.

Their mouth falls open, their eyes fluttering and their nails biting into Rune’s skin, a sharp gasp exhaling when their fingers pause to slip up Hound’s wet flesh to lightly thumb at the underside of their clit. Hound’s other hand that isn’t gripping onto their forearm reaches behind them, gripping at Rune’s hip with a tremble to their thighs.

“Tell me what you have been thinking of while I was away.” Rune murmurs by their ear again, obviously delighting in watching Hound squirm and be stubborn.

“You wish for me to praise you whilst you have acted as nothing but a  ** brat  ** since you have arrived home?” Hound breathily replies, practically on the tips of their toes when two of Rune’s fingers dip down towards their hole, gathering slick to drag up to their clit and nearly making them keen.

“Surely I can provide inspiration?”

It’s not so much of a question when Rune’s hand is moving from their cunt. Hound about howls in dismay, but is quickly stopped when Rune is helping them from the rest of their clothes and their own.

The shower had already been going from earlier, a beautiful stand-alone shower with two glass walls and plenty of space. In the wall it was caved in slightly for someone to sit or lie down, which ended up working in their favor when their children were old enough to take showers with them and could be safe. Now the girls were far too old to share showers with them and had their own lovely bathroom to share.

Now, Rune guides them to stand in the spray of the water, with their own much taller body behind them. Large, tattooed hands slide over their body and make Hound shiver with each teasing brush. Under the guise of washing their body, but lingering too long on their nipples until a little noise chirps from Hound’s throat.

Rune’s cock presses heavily to Hound’s lower back. Each noise from Hound’s lips resulting in a heavy throb against their back that makes Hound want to so desperately stand on their tiptoes and reach behind them to press their cock down to get them inside. It would hurt, oh it would  **_ hurt _ ** . Rune was proportional, such a blessing and a curse. A blessing in so many ways, a curse in the need for prep no matter if they desired so badly for Rune to just shove  **_ inside _ ** -

After lovingly washing their body, Hound turns to do the same. Taking their time with their own amount of teasing like ‘accidentally’ tugging the rings in Rune’s nipples, their nails raking down their abdomen and taking that time admiring Rune. They would need to re-braid their hair, they note. An intimacy they would take care in later, as well as admiring how their gray streaks were getting thicker and easier to notice even without being braided.

Or how soft Rune’s face is after a fresh shave now for summer, felt when Hound cups their face and urges them to lean down to capture them in another kiss. Their hand slides down their neck, letting their nails slide down over their shoulder and swallowing Rune’s low growl in their mouth when their hand keeps going down, down, down until it can grab their muscular ass.

“You’re distracting from my plans,” Rune mumbles against their mouth, only serving in allowing Hound to nip their bottom lip and start pressing kisses down their body after the soap is washed off. Hound seals their lips cheekily around one nipple, standing on their tiptoes to reach and delighting in the soft noise exiting Rune’s lips and how their body tenses.

Hound doesn’t get to tease for very long. Not when Rune is moving them against the glass. Hound arches away from the glass, a low snarl falling from their lips as they go to press forward to not get trapped. But it’s too late when Rune returns the noise, their hand dropping between Hound’s legs and cupping their pussy to slide in two fingers already into them.

It does the trick, Hound’s expression dropping and their growl coming to a halt. But their eyes lock with Rune’s, their eyebrows knitting and their lips parting in a harsh gasp as they try to get a snark back from their lips. They fail when Rune curls their fingers forward, their other arm framing Hound’s face to keep them effectively trapped.

“Tell me.” Rune urges again, their thumb lightly circling the girth of their clit and making Hound’s thighs tremble just in time to feel the light thrusting of their fingers in sync with the strokes of their clit. Their head falls back stubbornly, tipping it to the side with a low noise of denial in their throat.

If Rune wanted to play their games and be a brat earlier, than Hound would return the favor.

Baring their neck isn’t their smartest idea. Not when they realize they’ve tilted their head in a way to show the scar on their neck at the crook where Rune’s teeth had tirelessly sunk into them again and again over the years. But it’s too late to remember to keep your eyes on a predator when they feel Rune’s lips kissing up from their shoulder and up along their neck. Their pierced tongue slides over the scar, sending shivers down Hound’s body and their cunt contracting around Rune’s fingers in turn in anticipation.

Rune’s fingers start to curl and fuck up into Hound at just the right angle, just as their teeth skim along the tender scarring. Hound cries out, hands clinging to Rune’s sides and their head going to turn to maybe hide the spot on their neck, but their spouse knows them too well. Rune’s free hand grabs at the root of their curls, pulling their hair to force Hound’s head to the side and to stay put.

It’s all too much. Hound’s thighs are trembling, their hands scrabbling to cling to Rune and their eyes near rolling into the back of their head as moans spill freely from their lips. Rune’s palm keeps pressing and skimming their clit, amplified by the desperate humping of their hips into their hand.

“Tell. Me.” Rune’s voice gruffly murmurs across their flesh, their fingers thrusting once more into them with each syllable before stopping. Leaving Hound to pant heavily with soft little whimpers spilling from their lips, murmuring in their native tongue for Rune to not  **_ stop _ ** -

“You will either spill your fantasies to me or you will speak  ** politely ** , Hound. You know what I want to hear.” Rune murmurs near their ear, their voice rumbling in their chest and making Hound hiss vaguely in their throat akin to a lion not getting their way. Please. Please is what Rune wanted to hear. A word that Hound struggled with to this day. There was no need to beg when your spouse gave you anything you wanted- except when they wished to be a brat and keep you on the  ** edge ** .

Hound’s panting now, trying to grind their hips helplessly against Rune’s palm, but it isn’t the same. A pull to their hair makes a moan blossom from their lips, their head following the motion to meet Rune’s gaze who has lifted their head from Hound’s neck. Their gaze is intense. Ruby red eyes looking over Hound’s features and looking positively starving. Rune wasn’t a patient person, not unless they wanted something. And they wanted Hound to plead, to beg, to spill their thoughts.

** Brat ** .

Hound tries to keep resilient; They do. But Rune knows just how to get them talking. 

They lean in to kiss Hound hard, swallowing their moans down when their fingers start to pound into their cunt again. Their pierced tongue moves against Hound’s, sliding between the split between their tongue and making Hound’s body shake as their nails press to Rune’s sides in a desperate attempt to keep focused. Trying to clench their inner walls and roll their hips in time so they could trick Rune into making them cum sooner than they meant to.

And right on time, just as Hound starts to feel the tightness in their lower abdomen, Rune pulls their fingers out. Slapping their cunt lightly and making Hound’s knees nearly buckle. The kiss is parted, Rune’s hand that had been gripping their hair now quickly sliding over Hound’s mouth just as they slap their cunt again, muffling their yelp.

The sound of the water around them and Hound’s own heartbeat pounding in their chest is so loud. Their mind tries so hard to stay afloat, but the second Rune moves their hand from their mouth to grab Hound’s jaw to make them meet their gaze, Hound whimpers helplessly. “Pl-please? Please, **_ please _ ** , I will be good- I w-will be a good dog, please-”

The smile on Rune’s face is blinding, beaming with pride and the ‘ ** I won ** ’ look. But before Hound can blink back the sub space building in their mind to believe that to be a challenge, Rune is quick to capitalize off it by leaning in to kiss them again whilst still gripping their jaw. Shushing them gently when Hound begins to whine needily, Rune starts to urge them out of the shower after shutting off the water.

It works like a charm, soothing Hound’s need to overpower them.

Rune gets to play their game of teasing. Taking their sweet time towel drying their own ridiculously long hair and helping Hound with their own curly hair. Diligently applying the products and twirling each ringlet.

Hound starts to get antsy about halfway through the pampering, rubbing their thighs together and huffing in irritation. But when Rune kisses them, drawing their body close so they can feel their cock slip against their belly and leave a trail of wetness, it soothes Hound’s urge to try to get Rune to just fuck them already on the bathroom counter.

Thankfully their area of the cottage was closed off so there were no risks of the children seeing them when Rune scoops them up to bring them both naked to the bedroom. They bless both their minds for thinking far enough ahead years ago, taking into account their ravenous sexual appetites.

When they make it to the bedroom and as soon as Rune starts to move them onto the bed, Hound strikes with a growl and yanks them down onto the bed with them. Rolling them over to straddle Rune’s waist and pin them down, only for Hound to get knocked back with a yelp from their own lips and Rune’s victorious grunt.

They wrestle that way, each struggling in their own regard to pin the other. Rune’s strength alone could hold them, but Hound was too smart for their own good at ensuring they could best them with their legs or moving just enough to catch them off guard.

“ ** Enough ** -” Rune snarls in a harsh whisper as they pin Hound down one final time with a hand in Hound’s curls and their cheek pressed to the mattress. Hound squirms, their breathing heavy when they feel Rune’s cock drag on the back of their thigh. “You will behave and you will hold still, am I clear?” Their tone is a hush, a low growl made perfect to make Hound shudder and feel their cunt practically dripping.

“ **_ Gera  _ ** **_ mig _ ** **_ - _ ** ”, Hound starts to snarl back, cut off when they feel teeth sink into their shoulder in a sharp bite. Rune’s other hand slipping quick over Hound’s mouth when they yelp out at the sudden pain. Two fingers press past Hound’s lips, pressing down on their split tongue to make them drool and their hips trying to rock back into Rune with a needy sound falling freely from their throat. Pain blossoms in the area on their shoulder, but heat blossoms between their thighs again, only reminding them of the ache there.

Hound is so dizzy with how needy they are. A month apart alone would have done that, but with Rune’s insistent need to tease, it was only serving to make Hound even more desperate. They should have threatened to tie Rune down, threaten to make them their  **_ puppy _ ** -

When Hound finally stops squirming, teeth remove from their shoulder and Rune’s hands move cautiously. Just waiting for Hound to move or  strike. But Hound holds still like told, their hips only twitching back against their spouse’s body, but nothing more. Their body is soon guided, hands finding their hips and pulling them up onto all fours just so Rune’s body can slip behind them against. Rough, warm hands slide up their cold flesh up to their hanging breasts as Hound shudders on their forearms, their head hanging down and shoulders tightening in pleasure when Rune’s hands grab their chest.

Rune gropes greedily, their own hips rutting behind Hound to hump their cock against one of their ass cheeks and sliding over the backs of one of their thighs. Hound’s lips part in a low moan when thumbs slide over their pierced nipples, fingers plucking and feeling the all too familiar wet feeling of milk spilling from their breasts with each squeeze.

“ ** Behave ** .” Rune chides when they part from Hound briefly to roll them over. Hound goes with a huff, rolling onto their back and looking up at their beloved, shutting their thighs to be difficult with their feet planted on the bed.

There’s a moment between them where their eyes meet. Where Hound’s breath is caught with Rune’s intense stare, and all at once the growl they had building in their throat dissipates and they let their thighs slowly splay open like revealing a meal.

The way Rune looks at them so hungrily sends heat through their belly. Hound can’t find it in them to bark back, only welcoming Rune’s weight with open arms as they move to lie on top of Hound. Their arms go around Hound’s waist, hugging their body tight to their chest as Rune rubs their face between their breasts with a pleased sound. It’s the only warning Hound gets before their heated mouth is pressing Apollo’s kisses over their breast, their lips brushing their sensitive nipple before sealing their mouth over it.

A sharp noise exhales from Hound’s lips, their fingers sealing in Rune’s hair and their head falling back. They’d always been sensitive on their nipples, but even more so with them swollen full of milk. A swear in their native tongue falls from their lips when they feel Rune’s tongue lapping eagerly at the milk to get every drop, making Hound’s hips lift upwards against their spouse in a desperate attempt to grind against them. 

Teeth threaten around them and Hound tugs at their hair as a warning. It only serves in making Rune growl, latching on tighter as their other hand fusses with Hound’s other nipple to make more milk spill down their body. Normally such a mess would make Hound blush, but all they can do is let their back arch and dig their fingers into Rune’s hair.

Rune’s mouth soon moves, their own breath heavy as the soft rustling of fabric is heard with their own needy humping of the bed. But their mouth is quick on Hound’s other neglected breast after licking up the milk that spilled down across their soft flesh. A desperate moan falling from Rune’s own lips when they greedily swallow down more of what Hound’s body had to offer.

By now, Hound’s clit is pulsing with their own heartbeat. One hand in Rune’s hair, the other now digging their nails into Rune’s upper back as shaky breaths leave their body. Their hips keep lifting, grinding their wet cunt against Rune’s chest in an attempt to try and get off in some form, dizzy with desire.

“Please,” Hound manages to choke out, shuddering when they feel Rune suckle harder with the simple word. “My love, please, I need you- I cannot take it.  _ Please take me _ , please-” Their voice is almost a sob as they paw at Rune desperately. They expect them to tease further, draw out every pathetic plead from Hound’s lips until they burned red with shame.

When Rune pulls off their breast, their teeth sink into the soft flesh into the side of it to leave yet another bruising bite. Their voice low and gruff when they reply. “And you will behave?”

“Yes.  _ Yes _ , I promise, I shall behave, beloved, please-”

“Roll over. Present yourself for me,  lítill fugl . **_ No tricks _ ** .” Rune hums down at them, moving to sit up on their knees and watch Hound cautiously. They both know Hound could turn on a dime, try to overtake them to win favor back in their edge of the ring. If they weren’t bound by rope and metals, they would find some way.

But, Hound doesn’t pounce at the opportunity. Knowing damn well if they tried that, that Rune would find some way to edge them the rest of the night or use them for their own pleasure. A shudder runs down their body as the think about it. Rune’s cock thick inside them, seeking their own pleasure-

Hound rolls over with these thoughts in mind. Presenting themself with their arms wrapped around a pillow to support their upper body and lifting their hips high with their thighs parted. Their reward is Rune’s hands groping their ass, spreading them apart and an appreciative growl heard behind them. “So wet, little one? What a mess you’re making of yourself. You want to get bred again, is that it?”

Their voice alone is sin with how gruff they sound right now. Hound doesn’t reply, but not like they need to when their cunt contracts, their clit jerking in clear view. Their ache is soon edged when Rune’s fingers slip into them, working three fingers in and twisting them, curling them with each thrust like Hound loved.

Their voice is muffled by the pillow they bury their face into, their thighs tightening and their body trembling when Rune’s other hand releases their ass to reach underneath them to rub their clit. It does the trick in making Hound cum in record time, a frantic noise buried into the pillow and their hips humping into their hand. They don’t even consider what they must look like, only focused on chasing their orgasm as they cum, squirting like they always did and hearing Rune’s snarl of ‘Beautiful’ behind them that always made their ears burn.

“That’s it, cum for me. Look at you, Hound, such a beautiful little thing for me. How I’ve missed this cunt. Thought of it anytime I had a moment to myself,” Rune grunts out, their fingers still thrusting into them and ensuring Hound still trembles.

Hound’s brows are furrowed, their cheek resting on the pillow and their eyes tearing up as the tightness curls in their lower abdomen again. Hound sobs out Rune’s name, their body jerking in overstimulation as if to move away from Rune or move towards them- not even their body can figure out. Not until their second orgasm comes crashing down on them. Sobs wrack Hound’s frame as they press their face into the pillow, their legs kicking in overstimulation and their hips desperately moving to fuck themselves on Rune’s fingers.

When fingers remove from them, Hound hardly gets to whine about it when Rune’s calloused hands grip their hips. Their cock slips across Hound’s pussy, the sensitivity making Hound hiss and lift their head, their fingers digging into the sheets. It gives Rune the leverage they need, one of their hands gripping Hound’s hip, the other gripping their hair at the root and pulling their hair to force them into a perfect arch just as their hips pull back and their cock starts to press into them.

Rune’s always so  **_ big _ ** . Their girth and length near about making Hound’s eyes roll into the back of their head when Rune forces their hips forward in a single stroke and rams their cock all the way into them. Hound’s sure they’re drooling by now, lips parted to take in shaky breaths as they feel each rounded ball of the barbells decorating Rune’s cock.

Hound hardly has any time to breathe when their hair is let go so Rune’s hands can grope them wherever they please. Over their breasts, the newfound softness to their abdomen, down over their thighs and hips that Rune hooks their hands around to yank Hound back into them with each thrust like an overeager pup.

It gets to the point where Hound has to lift themself up on their hands, bracing each thrust as their head falls with pleasure and their teeth finding their lip to try to still their needy sounds. Rune’s always the  quieter of the two, softer snarls and growls exhaling from them with only a few soft groans that have Hound’s inner walls clenching desperately around them.

At some point, Rune forces Hound to their knees like this so they can thrust into them, chest to back. One of Rune’s hands covers Hound’s mouth when they start to get too loud, their other falling to cup Hound’s mound to rub at their clit and apply enough pressure to help keep them still so they could thrust into them.

Tears fall from Hound’s eyes that near roll into the back of their hand. Their ringed left hand desperately gripping Rune’s wrist by their mouth, their other reaching behind them to grab Rune’s hip to dig their nails in and feel the powerful muscle behind each thrust. The wet slap of skin on skin and their equally muffled and heavy breathing ringing in both their ears.

By the time Hound  cums ** another  ** time that night, they’re squirming and frantic, their entire body trembling as their sensitive clit is still rubbed. Their whines and pleads are muffled by Rune’s hand, only ignored when their hand still so desperately clings to Rune’s hip to urge them to keep moving. Grunts in Hound’s ear keeps them engaged, their spouse always vulgar as they snarl gruffly into their ear. “That’s it, little one. Take it. What a good little thing you are for Daddy, hm? You can cum one more time, can’t you? Let me see you lose yourself, my love, let me feel your cunt **_ beg for me to breed you again _ ** -”

Hound’s own sounds are frantic, trying to shake their head and deny it. They  **_ can’t _ ** \- they can’t cum again, it was already too much.  **_ Everything was too much _ ** -

Their body seizes too quickly as another orgasm washes over them. Hound cries out behind Rune’s hand, both of their own hands flying to cling to Rune’s arm as their body shakes and trembles, almost trying to twitch away. Rune’s voice is thick with pleasure when they growl in Hound’s ear more. “ _ Good pup _ ,  **_ fuck  _ ** you feel so good. That’s it, my love, so beautiful.” Hound can only whimper, a weak noise from their throat akin to a sob as they try to jerk their hips away from the stimulation. But they’re quickly yanked back onto Rune’s cock. “Ah-ah, I don’t think so. Don’t you want me to cum in you, sweet one?”

They wanted Rune to just cum in them already. Stop torturing them with the constant stimulus. Or maybe they wanted it to continue- oh they couldn’t tell. It was all too much, too much-

Their prayers are answered when Rune’s teeth sink into the scar on the crook of Hound’s neck just as they snarl and yank Hound’s hips back. They can feel the jerk of Rune’s balls, the pulsing and jerking of their cock spilling  their cum inside of them and filling them.

From there, it’s aftercare. With Rune fretting over Hound and cleaning them thoroughly with a wash rag. Kiss after kiss is lain on each other’s mouths, over bruises and claw marks made. The bite marks are tended to with the same amount of tenderness, their nose nuzzling together and soft words murmured and shared between each other.

Hound sleeps as solidly as their spouse does that night. Their arms wrapped around Rune’s waist from behind, basking in their naked skin and happy to have their space heater of a partner back. Warm, safe, loved in their arms.

Life would go on as normal for them from there. Up until about a month or so later, Hound starts to feel sick, noting all the signs before they even take the pregnancy test that very same day.

Well. Having another child was something they had planned for. Just not this soon after Iris.

And yet, watching Rune beam ear to ear and twirl them with Willow and  Battya being all the more excited for another sibling, Hound can’t help but sigh with content and joy.

_ Hound had never thought they’d be this happy. _


End file.
